


Predator Becomes the Prey

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Discipline, Falling In Love, Hints of Shuhei/Kensei, Kazeshini is a brat, Kissing Lessons, Light Dom/sub, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Bites, M/M, Main ship Kazeshini/Kensei, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly from Kazeshini's perspective, Neck Kissing, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: If you can't make your Lieutenant and his Zanpakuto use their Bankai, why not just make the rowdy of the two submit?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei & Kazeshini (Bleach), Hisagi Shuuhei/Kazeshini (Bleach), Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Kazeshini/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 10





	Predator Becomes the Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do these things in real life unless you and your partner are on the same page and consenting. Be safe when engaging in such activities! :P

_Sometimes the predator becomes the prey…_ _  
__  
_The moment Kazeshini’s eyes locked with Kensei’s he knew all was lost. And yet he told himself that he didn’t feel something beating rapidly in his chest when the Captain’s eyes locked on him. There was no way his breath quickened or his heartbeat more vigorously. For an instance, the Zanpakuto felt the adrenaline rush through his form as an attempt to get his legs into a run, but his body wasn’t listening. Or rather, it wasn’t listening to that command and instead was bidding to another.  
  
Those eyes- Kazeshini’s joints locked into place, making it even harder to try to back off. He couldn’t escape that gaze that seemed to mock him. The Captain said something, but he didn’t register it. He just couldn’t focus on anything besides those...damn...eyes.  
  
 _Click_ _  
__Click_ _  
__Click_ _  
__  
_“Oi, you listenin’? Or not, huh?” The visored growled out upon stepping closer to break the distance between them There was a smugness vibrating in the tone used. Only a man that knew he could get what he wanted would speak in such a manner. The confidence behind it might trigger arousal in others, but it made an animalistic Zanpakuto like Kazeshini shudder.  
  
If Kazeshini was in the right state of mind he might have reaped the male’s soul. But now wasn’t time for that, when there was another wish to address. Kami, did the asshole have to get so damn close? He could feel that warm breath brushing against his ear, making the thin hairs stand up on end.  
  
“Nnn-!” Kazeshini nearly punched a hole in the wall opposite to him when he suddenly registered a sharpness, a pull at his ear closest to the Captain of the ninth. The fucker….was biting his ear! Without warning his hand came up to slap those teeth away, but Kensei caught his wrist without hesitation and somehow maneuvered the Zanpakuto. It left Kazeshini in a pinned state between the wall and the Captain.  
  
Kazeshini told himself that he hated the nibbling at his ear, or how it made the heat in his stomach coil and build, but it was just a lie to mask the truth of this fucked up situation. How did he even end up in this state, eh? Was his stupid master’s adoration for this visored somehow influencing him as well? But it shouldn't be right? He was Kazeshini! One of the deadliest Zanpakutos! He couldn’t just swoon whenever a man bit his ear, let alone looked at him.  
  
“Heh, that grabbed your attention alright.” That damn growl now just sounded like a cocky purr that caused sparks to fly inside the trapped Zanpakuto. At least Kaze’s ear was free for now though. “Y’know, I’ve been thinking on how to make you and Shu get your bankai straightened out, and well….” A finger trailed down Kazeshini’s jawline, making him shudder all over again. That damn touch was so warm, warmer than anything else the Zanpakuto had felt. But then again, he didn’t have much of a reference to go on. It wasn’t like anyone usually got close enough to brush against him without getting reaped.  
  
Another finger or two was added to the mix, but Kazeshini didn’t fully notice that until those fingers curled up and suddenly gripped his chin in place. “Mn-”  
  
 _Oh fuck that wasn’t him that groaned just now was it?_ Kazeshini tensed, praying to whatever devil that might listen that hadn’t been him, couldn’t be, he didn’t have slutty tendencies so why-  
  
That asshole of a Captain was smirking from ear to ear which only confirmed Zanpakuto's fears. He had totally groaned. _Fuck. Time to go find a hole to die alone in._ _  
__  
_“Like that idea, huh? Figured you would.” Kensei’s lips moved again only to glide lightly against the soft fur along the Zanpakuto’s ear. The Captain’s teeth nibbled and abused the flesh there again before trailing downwards to leave small, purpling marks that would probably take at least a few hours to get rid of them. It wasn’t like Kazeshini could easily cover them up, unless he somehow learned how to use makeup and not only that, somehow found a jet black-tinted concealer.  
  
“It wasn’t that hard to convince your master either.”  
  
“Nn...h..he ain’t no master of mine.” Figured. Of course it would be a mention of Shuhei, along with the connection of his disdain for him that would trigger the Zanpakuto into speaking up.  
  
“No, but I am.” Before Kazeshini could speak up, a warning hand dropped down to curl dangerously around his throat. It wasn’t that Kaze assumed that the Ninth soul reaper would try to strangle him to death. That wasn’t where his fear was coming from, rather he was petrified that he’d find more pleasure than pain in it.  
  
“Che, bullcrap.” Kazeshini tried to sound pissed that Kensei was trying to be his master instead, but his attempt at snapping just sounded bratty and breathless at best. There was no tight gripping yet, but already he felt dizzy and weak headed. He’d never admit it, but it wasn’t the worst feeling in the world.  
  
“Hn, we’re gonna have to work on that mouth of yours.” Kensei clicked his tongue in annoyance. Taking his grip off of Kaze’s chin for now, he maneuvered his fingers to brush against those lips formed in a snarl. But they both knew that Kazeshini was all bark and no bite. Pushing those digits inside, he swirled them around before pinning that tongue between his fingers. The message? He was in charge.   
  
The slight added pressure to Kazeshini’s throat was a clear warning that bite and worse will come. But in all actuality, he hadn’t been thinking of biting down when he was hyperfocus on how... **_freaking good_** it felt to have something invading his space so intimately like this. Letting out another pitiful sound, Kazeshini flicked his tongue about only to tease the ridge of the tip of Kensei’s finger with a fang. It wasn’t sharp, but it sure did have an obvious effect on the Captain of the Ninth.  
  
Eyes darkened with lust. “Looks like I’m going to have my hands full with you.”  
  
 _That a promise?_ _  
__  
_“Tonight at six in my office. Don’t be late.” Kensei ordered and without pause pulled his hands away only to sigh at the saliva coating his now wet fingers. He sounded almost inconvenienced by it. Reaching out without a word, he wiped his fingers dry down the Zapankuto’s chest to Kaze’s startlement and Kensei’s amusement. Kami that felt degrading in...fuck the best of ways. Kazeshini was definitely having a hard look at himself after this to try and figure out why in the hell he was so okay with this deep down.  
  
“Be there. Understood?” Kensei snapped his fingers in front of the Zanpakuto’s face. He liked hearing replies when he asked a question. Any dom-like male like him would want that. “I asked a question...I expect it to be answered.”  
  
“Che, whatever,”  
  
A warning glare.  
  
“.....Captain.” Kazeshini blurted out, feeling inclined to say something, anything but there was no way in hell Kensei would get a ‘master’ out of him. He'd leave the kiss-assing to Shuhei.   
  
“Hn, that’ll do for now.” With that, Kazeshini was left with his own thoughts as Kensei turned on his heel and left the way he came.  
  
 _Kami, he was really in the shit now, wasn’t he?_

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always loved the idea of there being some form of tension between Kensei and Kazeshini. And lowkey, who wouldn't like to see that dom-brat of a sub tension~? Now I will say that I still haven't decided yet if I want this to have a true plot or not. At the moment I'm leaving this up for more possible chapters.


End file.
